brantvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Brantvivor: Santorini
|theme= Mash-Ups vs. Face Your Mangas |brantsteele= One World |simulation= Santorini |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Santorini is the fifty-second season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on February 23, 2019 with the Survivor: One World brantsteele. It ended with BadGalAriRi defeating Five Kinds of Shook and Doris O'Connoll at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-3-1 vote. At the Reunion, Porkchop Yvie won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be Mash-Ups vs. Face Your Mangas. Members had to create one mash-up character of any two things, and one Face Your Manga character. This was the first season of Brantvivor where Hudson returned to made picks since . Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Angelina Nat-Jacket' Shawn | | rowspan=4 | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Seadra Diaz-Twine' Joe | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Low-Rent Andrea' Andrea | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Andalib Odulate' Shawn | | 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Stephen Drummond' Julian | | | 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Seymour Farley' Mana | | | 6th Voted Out Episode 6 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Aurora Briton' Davey | | | rowspan=12 | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 7 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Xataria' Mana | | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 8 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Porkchop Yvie' Davey | | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 9 | 7 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Edward Eyepatch' Joe | | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 10 | 10 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'2015 Alex' Alex | | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 11 | 11 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Drake Tribe Drake' Julian | | | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Episode 12 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Phoebe Rexha' NJ | | | Eliminated 7th Jury Member Episode 13 | 12 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Regine Hoe' Hudson | | | 13th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Episode 14 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Vultic' NJ | | | 14th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Episode 14 | 8 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Doris O'Connoll' Andrea | | | Third Place | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Five Kinds of Shook' Alex | | | Runner-Up | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'BadGalAriRi' Hudson | | | Sole Survivor | 7 |} The Game Edward Eyepatch played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 5 votes against him did not count. BadGalAriRi played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 4 votes against her did not count. Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Following a second tie after a re-vote, the castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. The players who tied were safe from this rock picking. BadGalAriRi played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 3 votes against her did not count. Voting Table } Angelina}} | Seadra}} | Andrea}} | Andalib}} | Stephen}} | Seymour}} | Aurora}} | Xataria}} | Porkchop}} | Edward}} | Alex}} | Drake}} | colspan=3 Phoebe}} | Regine}} | Vultic}} | Doris}} | Shook}} | AriRi}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-4 | 4-3-1 | 6-1 | 5-4 | 4-3 | 2-0 | 6-5-1 | 8-3 | 6-4 | 5-4 | 7-1 | 3-0 | nowrap| 2-2-1-1 | 2-2 | No Vote | 2-0 | 3-1 | colspan="3"| 5-3-1 |- | | align="left"| BadGalAriRi | | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | — | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Five Kinds of Shook | | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Doris O'Connoll | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Vultic | | | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | — | | | | | |- | | align="left"| Regine Hoe | — | — | — | | | — | | | | | | | | | — | | colspan=1 | | | |- | | align="left"| Phoebe Rexha | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | | |- | | align="left"| Drake Tribe Drake | | | | — | — | | | | | | | | colspan=5 | | | |- | | align="left"| 2015 Alex | — | — | — | | | — | | | | | | colspan=6 | | | |- | | align="left"| Edward Eyepatch | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | colspan=7 | | | |- | | align="left"| Porkchop Yvie | | | | — | — | | | | | colspan=8 | | | |- | | align="left"| Xataria | | | | — | | — | | | colspan=9 | | | |- | | align="left"| Aurora Briton | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan=10 | | | |- | | align="left"| Seymour Farley | — | — | — | | — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Stephen Drummond | — | — | — | | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Andalib Odulate | — | — | — | | colspan=16 |- | | align="left"| Low-Rent Andrea | | | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Seadra Diaz-Twine | | | colspan=18 |- | | nowrap align="left"| Angelina Nat-Jacket | | colspan=19 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase Three